This present invention relates in general to a laser system architecture and a method of using the same, and more particularly, to a laser system architecture operative to generate an eye-safe multi-wavelength beam to temporarily blind or dazzle eyes or sensors of an opponent.
Dazzlers are a form of optical counter measures (OCM), which is a technique where an opponent or the sensor of an opponent is temporarily blinded (dazzled). To be considered non-lethal, the OCM irradiation must be below the threshold of permanent damage to the eye. This puts a significant constraint on the irradiance power/area that can be used, directions of illumination and illumination duration. Many dazzlers currently available on the market are thus dazzle ineffective for being unable to generate the dazzler beam with sufficient brightness.